A Night in the Graveyard
by KhaleesiEatTheRude
Summary: Amber Sweet tried to see him as a way to have pleasure. She knew that he had sex with other women apart from her, but she never thought that she would catch him with someone so...cold. Romance, angst, drama. Warnings inside. I suck at summaries, just read! *Gramber* *First Repo fic*


I watched the film recently (shame on me but I've watched it every night since, so that makes up for it) and loved it. I decided to write some Gramber because I'm really interested in their relationship (and the relationship between Nathan and Shilo). Since this is my first Repo fic, I'd really appreciate it if you weren't too harsh.

**Warnings**: language, necrophilia (not graphic).

She was walking through the dark streets and misty alleys. She was all alone, but she was not afraid. She did not want her guards with her. She wanted them to be on their own. She knew that she would find him there; where would Graverobber go if not to the graveyard?

She passed the tombs, uncaring, silent. She looked around, her bright eyes searching of him in the darkness. He was not easy to miss. He was tall, with a rainbow hidden in his long hair, with a face as pale as the moon, with eyes and lips almost as dark as night, and with clothes that could not even be described.

She heard moaning. Her head turned on its own accord towards the sound. A graveyard was not exactly the perfect place for sex, but as Amber Sweet heard the moans she caught herself being turned on. Having sex in a graveyard was disturbing and twisted, but she actually liked the idea. There was the fear of getting caught. There must be some sort of thrill, fucking on the cold ground among corpses.

Instead of walking away from the sound, she actually walked right to it. She knew that it was wrong, that it made her a pervert, but she didn't give a rat's ass. She was aroused and drawn to the sound – which seemed to be rather familiar – like a moth to flame.

"Graverobber?" The shock made her forget to be sexy and seductive.

He pulled out of the corpse he had been fucking, stood up, pulled his pants on and slowly turned around in order to look at her. There was no emotion in his magnetizing eyes. He looked like a corpse himself. He looked dangerous.

"What do you want?" he asked her coldly.

Amber Sweet blinked. She couldn't believe what she had just witnessed. Graverobber…necrophiliac? She knew that he felt comfortable when he was with the dead, she had teased him about necrophilia, but she had never expected to see him fucking a dead body. He could have anyone. He had _her_.

"You fuck corpses?"

"I guess it's more disgusting than being so addicted to surgery that you don't even have a face", he snapped at her and grinned wolfishly.

That hurt, but she tried not to show it. "I didn't say that it's disgusting, but…" she said and stopped. How could she turn the way she felt into words? It was so hard, and she didn't even know whether she truly wanted to do it. She always did her best so as not to feel anything for anyone, so as not to care about anything apart from her beauty and pleasure, so as not to get hurt again – her father had caused enough damage – but she was still a human being.

"But what?" Graverobber asked, obviously enjoying this, having fun with her inner turmoil.

"But a corpse can't even tell you if you're good or not. Corpses are cold."

"Yes", he agreed and his grin widened. "That way I can go on and on and on, and she won't tell me to stop or what to do."

"But what can a corpse give you that a woman alive can't? Why do you choose fucking her instead of me?"

He had fucked Amber Sweet many times, actually. She knew that many women threw themselves at him and he didn't say no to them – only the good-looking ones, she hoped – and she was fine with it. From the very beginning she had made herself see their situation practically, think of him as nothing but a good fuck (a really good fuck). However, she could not accept that he was having sex with corpses. His impressive manhood – something that had been inside her many times – separating the thin, devoured by maggots skin and entering the rotten cunt…

"Because she gives without asking for anything in return", Graverobber replied. "She gives me Zydrate, she gives me her pussy. But you? You ask for Zydrate, you ask for my cock…"

"I can give", she told him before she had time to think. She could cut herself open right at that moment, without a hit of Z, take her heart out and give it to him. It would be much better if it belonged to him instead of GeneCo.

Graverobber's handsome face became sad. He looked vulnerable but also younger and innocent. He walked towards her and stroked her raven hair. He preferred her hair that way. Was it because it made her look pale, like a corpse?

His hand dropped on his side like something dead. He sighed. "Don't do this", he asked of her, almost begged. "Both of us will end up hurt."

She had come for sex, but the moment was gone, ruined. He was her addiction and she knew that she was his addiction, but there were times when both of them were afraid that the addiction would turn into something deeper, something emotional. None of them could have that. Loving someone was dangerous and hurt like hell. What they had was safe and harmless…until a moment came – mostly when each was alone – when they would take off their masks and be their damaged, broken selves in a world where everyone pretended.

She ran her index finger over his soft, talented lips. He took her hand in his and kissed it. She managed not to shiver. They had to put their masks on again.

"Will you fuck me when I die?" she asked.

"Every night", he promised.

"Be tender to me sometimes", she asked of him. "Give me what we can't give each other now that I'm still alive."

They never met in the graveyard again; it had become a forbidden place for the two of them together. They met in dark streets, and he fucked her against the wall as if they were animals. They met in abandoned buildings; there, she seduced him, dancing for him, and they tried any position they could think of.

They were back to normal. They never spoke of that night in the graveyard. They acted as if it had never happened. However, Amber Sweet knew that Graverobber would keep his promise, and that made her happy.

**A/N**: This is inspired a bit from the awesome deleted scene that should not have been deleted and the story "Can't Get It Up" by MadDoggyClown.

I'm really nervous about this story, so reviews are highly appreciated. Pwetty please?


End file.
